


All The Same

by lostsunlight



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Original Story - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsunlight/pseuds/lostsunlight
Summary: Everything seems so perfect in this Nebraskan town, little did everyone know what happens behind the curtains of the small town. Max and Venus escape, or least they think they do.





	1. Venus Chapman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is an original work initially for my english class but i decided to publish it.  
> Hope y'all enjoy it  
> -Isabella 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE

Small town life sucks especially when it’s in the middle of Nebraska. Our town was surrounded by miles of endless wheat fields. The only colours you can see are washed out colour of yellow and green gently swaying in the wind. A car occasinally passing through usually people on a road trip but they never stop always just passing determend to get to far of cities like Chicago or Portland. The town itself was quiet everyone wants to leave, most do. The only people that stay are old people and people who help the old people, Parents stay hoping their kids will but they never do. We all want to escape this place wanting more than to be a caretaker or a farmer to be able to reach the stars and do something other than simply exist. The other defining feature about this town was that it seemed permantley stuck in the 1950s. A woman was seen as less than man confined to the house destined to cook clean and care. Any form of homosexualy was condemmed seeing as 98% of the town was some form of Christian. The only thing that suprised me was the lack of racisim but let’s avoid this topic because everyone seems to get offended if you say anything that disagrees with their views. 

I suppose this is where we get to me and my life. A untalented strawberry blonde girl tall and lanky. Hazel eyes and all that bullshit. Name: Venus Chapman. Most people would describe me as average, just another girl to be confined to the kitchen, be bossed around by her husband and bear childern. I guess if I was in a movie I would be an extra there to fade into the background make everything feel a little more real. I bet you the main characters would be Max Mansfeild and Rosa Diaz the two most popular kid in out class of 32. Max a tall blonde jock an ass if you didn’t know him well but decent one you meet him in person. He was the king of the only school in this lowly town of 873 people (it was around 1,000 2 years ago just shows how much people hate this town). And Rosa the definition of an instagram model. Tall skinny long black glossy hair. If you met her in person you would instantly be intimidated and scared she was better than you and she knew it. She was also the biggest bitch in this town suppose she had nothing else to do, boredom is one of the key features of this town. There were other people, of corse, Hugh North, Vanessa Sun, Charity Benett ect. They were the secondary characters they supported Max and Rosa. Then there’s my group the kind of group that doesn’t get shown in the movies mainly because this group consisted of one person, me, I have friends of course but i chose not to hang out with them at lunch and outside of school because we had all accepted that we would never see each other again after graduation.

I slip on my spray jacket and checked my lipstick, a dark red kinda like blood at a murder scene. My hair spilled over my shoulder and I bit my lip, maybe heels aren’t the best idea you’ll be out until the early hours maybe even dawn, But you probably take them off to do something stupid my internal voices battled and as usual I drowned them out with wine preferably red. I was now around 9pm so I should go to the party so I do.  
When I arrive it’s already alive. Hugh North comes bounding up to and places my on his shoulders above everyone else laughing along the way

Me: HUGH!  
Hugh: Sup  
Me: Put me down!  
Hugh: And why should I do that? I just so happen to like you on my shoulders, makes me look strong  
Me: Put me down or I’ll request 1D

Hugh instantly put me down if throwing me off counts. 

Me: Thank you

I walk into the party, Lady Gaga’s “Applause” Playing Sasha Veolos grabbing me, The chorus hit and it was evident. I began lipsyncing the words like my life depended on this. By the time the second chorus began we had racked up half the party. The song ended and there was a booming appulause. I fell onto the shitty couch laughing the high of dopamine starting to kick in. 

Some Boy: Oi! Venus you wanna play Truth or Dare in the Basement  
Me: Fuck yeah!

I followed the boy who turned out to be Arrow Denton and sat down on the couch Max Mansfeild on my right and Finn Black on my left. Finn in true Finn fashion slung his arm around my neck and offered me his joint, which I gladly accepted taking a puff I handed it back to him.

Max: Alright losers let’s play

He looked around the room 

Max: Sasha, pick your victim  
Sasha: Rosa! Truth or Dare?  
Rosa: Truth

Sasha thought for a second before a evil smile appered on her face

Sasha: How come you aren’t dating Max?  
Rosa: Because we’re just friends!  
Sasha: Oh really? Because I saw you two making out in Mr. White’s classroom 3 days ago  
Max and Rosa: NO WE WERN’T

Sasha shrugged nonchalantly with that smile still on her face.

Rosa: Jake, Truth or Dare?  
Jake: Dare

Rosa rasied her eyebrow 

Rosa: I dare you to go into the bathroom with Venus for 10 minutes  
Me: Why am I getting dragged into this?

But before Rosa had time to answer Jake had dragged me into the Bathroom. My stomach was twisting, The little back ball of thread in my stomach was knotting and tightening with very second that passed by. My inner voice screaming at me to get out of this tiny bathroom. This is it 12th of July 1988 I would get raped. I know boys like these they use girls like me notable nobody and once they’re done they act like you don’t exist. He pushed himself onto me I tried to push back but I was too drunk hot tears were running down my face and I was pleading for him to stop. He ripped my skirt and put himself inside of me. I couldn’t breath, I never wanted this I tried to yell and scream but he put his hand over my mouth. My head felt light. I was drunk.

By the time it was over I was a helpless heap on the floor. I shoved on my clothes, still crying I needed to get out of here I bust out of the bathroom and ran up the stairs and onto the street. Bright street lights mocked me down every street that I ran down. The sleeping houses having no idea that one of their own was just raped. the cold night air gripped me with its long talons. I ran, I don’t know where but I had ended up in South Park. The usually bright green grass and welcoming trees seeming like monsters twisting and turing into stange other worldly shapes. I collapsed against a tree, the big oak where everyone was too afraid to go for fear of getting stuck up its branches. Trying to process what just happened. My mind was moving as fast as a pergine. I don’t know how long I was there, I would had stayed there all night if it wasn’t Max.


	2. Sunrises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiieee!
> 
> Sorry for the shitty grammar and spelling i'll fix that when I have time
> 
> \- Isabella

Max's dad’s car pulled up, the headlights glaring making me wince. He climbed out of the diver’s seat and sat down next to me

Max: Why did you disapear like that?  
Me: Why would you care?  
Max: I don’t know why. I just

Max sighed 

Max: Jake, he’s raped other girls  
Me: How did you know he raped me?  
Max: I saw you run out of the bathroom and when I asked Jake why you did that he just shrugged with a giant fucking grin on his face.  
Me: Fucking arsehole  
Max: I think you should report him  
Me: The police won’t listen, you know what this town is like.  
Max: I don’t know but maybe we 

He sighed  
Max: Maybe we can drive to Lincon and report him there. We can leave tomorrow morning.  
Me:I-I don’t know I barely know you for all I know you could fucking murder me.  
Max: You just have to trust me

I thought about it, Why would I trust Max Mansfeild out of everyone for all I know this might be the worst decision of my life. 

Me: I’ll go  
Max: Great! I’ll meet you tomorrow at 6am bring money and a bag.

 

I woke up at 5:30am the next morning and packed a small rucksack full of clothes and toiletries.I grabbed my life savings of $550 and walked out the door. Max was waiting outside for me. I climbed into the car and we headed off out of this stupid fucking town and off to Lincon, Nebraska.

Off we drove into the sunrise, the cool air kissing our skin. This was the first time I had really looked at Max and noticed all his features, he had pale skin and honey blonde hair. He was somewhere in between lean and muscular. His eyes were hazel, like forest. I could almost see how every girl at school had a crush on him. I shiverd and pulled my over-sized spray jaket closer to my body. The sunrise was washed out and pale, lilacs and pinks clinging to the horizon while light blue rose from them. The last remanates of night batted to stay and the day swiftly fought back. I took a deep breath taking in the crispness of the air. The passing blur of yellow and green cornfields contrasted against the sky. Maybe this was the perfect moment I longed for.

The Lincon highway was long and tiresome, after a few hours the novelty wears off and the boredom sets in. Just constantly passing endless fields of wheat and corn, the blue sky get boring pretty quickly. The radioblated ‘Hotel California’ by the Eagles. My mind flashed back to last night every 2 minutes. I felt violated, used the worst part is that I don’t want to tell the police what’s the point when they won’t belive me. It happens all the time, Maybe we should just go to New York and start over just me and Max lost in the endless crowd of people where no-one will know who we are and what happend. Sometimes it’s nice to be a nobody. 

With all this time you tend to over think, we could easily get busted. 2 teenagers the one driving doesn’t even have his licence. The journey should take around 2 and a half days. It’s not that long in the grand plan of the universe but to 2 small town teenagers it was like 2 eons.

The first night we stopped on the side of the road, We sat on a ragged old blanket the hideous shade of orange almost seemed to glow. The sunset was orange aswell it streaked across the sky like watercolour paint. Pink effortlessly blending into the sky. Yellow sunflowers were a nice touch, Sunflowers were the only pretty bit of Nebraska if i’m being honest. 

The radio started to play ‘Africa’ by Toto. Max grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off the car and started to dance. I laughed becuase his dancing was so bad it belonged at a middle school dance in the 70’s

Max: C’mon you’ve gotta dance too  
Me: Not a chance

Before I knew he grabbed me and I pulling out shitty dance moves with him to. The chorus hit, his hands were on my waist pulling off my jacket replacing it with his arms. We were laughing our head off as we swayed to the second verse and we were singing badly off into distance. The third chorus hit and he turned me around grabbing me by the waist for the second time. I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Going wild as the climax of the song hit. We fell onto the dirt lauging our head off as ‘Uptown Girl’ Started to play. 

I got up pulling Max up with me. 

Me: Can you give me a boost?

Soon enough I had gotten up on the roof Max quickly followed. And we gazed out to the last bits of the orange sunset. I layed down and stared at the stars, they glared back at me. I began to map out constellations, connecting the stars

Max: What are you doing?  
Me: Stargazing, duh

He frowned, I tugged him down and pointed to Orion 

Me: Can you see him?  
Max: Who?  
Me: Orion, See there’s his belt and there’s his bow and arrow  
Max: Oh yeah, I see him. Show me more.  
Me: Ok

I scanned the sky for a moment while he slung his arm around my shoulders.

Me: Ok you see that triangle over there?  
Max: Yeah  
Me: Now see those stars kind hanging off the bottom corners?  
Max: Yeah  
Me: That Libra, and over there’s Scorpio

I indicated to every constellation I could see. Max’s eyes following my finger, his hand carresing my arm. After pointing out every star in the sky to him the conversation got deep, first off it was just about aliens and if we were alone in the universe. 

Max: Just hear me out. There’s like no way we’re alone 

Max: Do you ever think that like, it’s weird that we’re so small and irrelevant in the scheme of the universe  
Me: No, It’s a fact right we know so little about this shit and yet were so narcassistic that we think that we’re going to be remembered.

I stared up into the universe the billions of stars glaring back at me. The cold metal of the car roof below us. It was nice not perfect but nice. I put my head on his chest purely because I was so cold and I needed body warmth but I guess he took it the wrong way seeing as he wrapped his arms around me in some sort of hug, weirdly I liked it. 

The sunrise burst over the corn fields waking us both up. My back was sore are stiff from sleeping on a car roof. The unnatural cool of morning settling in brushing our skin like feathers. The washed out colours vying above the sunflowers. The sun rising from her sleep ready to make her slow jorney across the sky. Her light washing our skin, waking Max up. Carefully untangling our limbs the cold got more instense as his warmth left me. The quiet colours of the sunrise reflected in his eyes. Our legs dangling of the car roof he tangled his fingers in my weaving them to form a strong bond between us. 

We stayed like that for a while watching the sun slowly rise out of the endless field of yellow flowers swaying gently in the wind. The memories of that night were screaming in my head the beautiful silence of the moment clawing and tearing at me, my thoughts screaming louder with every second that passed. a hot tear crawled out of my eye, snaking down my cheek not daring to go any further, forcing myself back into an emotionless state and leaning my head against his shoulder. We stayed like that until the colours had faded against the stark blue sky, clouds lazy floating across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya
> 
> sorry the 1st chapters so short hopefully the 2nd chapter will be longer  
> Until then  
> -Isabella


End file.
